Eric Becomes A Comedian
Eric Becomes A Comedian is the eighth episode of AlexComedian1999's "Eric" series. This episode was adapted and expanded from mrlegofan404's episode of the same name, with elements from the "Beavis and Butt-Head" episode "No Laughing". Plot: Eric causes chaos at school by being the designated "class clown", telling lots of jokes and making all his classmates laugh, until the Principal got the last laugh... by putting Eric and his two trouble-making classmates on probation for a week, otherwise if they laugh again they'd be suspended. WARNING: This 'episode' contains content not suitable for younger readers and for the faint of heart - READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED! Script (We open in school, where Mrs Christina is teaching a class, and the students are about to bring in last night's homework.) MRS CHRISTINA: Class, did you bring in your homework? (everyone does so, including Eric.) ERIC: Woohoo! MRS CHRISTINA: (pleasantly surprised) About time! The first time you actually bring in your homework for at least the whole semester! I'm so proud. (But Eric was only joking, and disappoints his teacher.) ERIC: There must be a way not to get in trouble, like my homework. MRS CHRISTINA: (angry, points at him sternly) Eric you do not tell jokes here, do you understand that? ERIC: Knock, knock. Who's there? Me. Me who? Me must not get in trouble! (Brian - the red hoodie guy - and Bert - the dark-skinned fellow who is stout, has short straight hair with parted fringe that nearly covers his left (viewer's right) eye, wears a dark red shirt, dark green pants and neon green shoes - laugh at Eric's joke. Mrs Christina is angry, and loses it.) MRS CHRISTINA: Eric, that's enough! ERIC: (chuckling) There must be a way not to bring in my homework. MRS CHRISTINA: (loudly, furious) E - NOUGH! ERIC: I was try-wing to be a good student at school. (class laughs harder) MRS CHRISTINA: Headmaster's Office, now! ERIC: Yo momma so stupid, she put lipstick on her forehead to "make up her mind"! (class laughs even harder. Mrs Christina has had enough and the class is shocked to silence. Eric is ashamed.) MRS CHRISTINA: THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH! Eric, go to the Headmaster's Office now! You are so in deep trouble now! (After being sent to the Headmaster's office, Eric goes to Spanish class. The Spanish teacher looks like Dora the Explorer's father - "Papi" Marquez. But Eric was about to cause trouble again.) SR MARQUEZ: Bueno, recuerdan por favor clase - siempre contestan en español. ¿Bueno? (walks all the way up to Eric. He shows him a picture of a guy with the words next to him saying "JUAN ES ALTO") Señor Eric, ¿como es Juan? ERIC: Uh... burritos? (chuckles) (half the class sniggers) SR MARQUEZ: No, no, ¿como es Juan, como es Juan? (shows him the picture again, poiting to it.) ERIC: Uh... guacamole? (chuckles) SR MARQUEZ: (turns to Brian the red hoodie guy, and shows him the picture) Señor Brian, ¿como es Juan? BRIAN (AKS2003): Um... spaghetti! (laughs) SR MARQUEZ: (switches to English) Spaghetti?! That's Italian you moron! (throws the picture out of his hands and on to the ground, angry) DAMMIT! You idiots have been in this class for almost half the semester and the only Spanish you know is what you've learnt at Taco Bell; and several of my students can't even get that one right! I'm going to give you b-----ds just ten seconds to come up with a sentence in Spanish, and if you can't you're all going to flunk this class! (crosses his arms) Well I'm waiting! ERIC: Uh, uh, rendo-pordo-curdoh-nadava-herpada-da-da-da, Rico Suave. (the whole class laughs, except for Sr... er, Mr Marquez who is furious) SR MARQUEZ: Principal's office NOW!! BERT: (gives a few seconds to think of something, then comes up with...) Um, Taco Supreme. (laughs at his own joke and the whole class laughs harder than ever) SR MARQUEZ: (furious, background shakes and screen turns red.) GET OUT!!! NOW!!! (scene transitions to exterior of the Principal's Office. Eric, Bert and Brian are sitting in the office, in front of the Principal who is cross with their behaviour, even more so when he finds them STILL laughing!) PRINCIPAL: You guys think this is funny, hm? You've been to four classes today and you've been sent here FOUR times! And this laughing thing, what the hell's with this laughing thing?! All the teachers are sick of it! Your Modern History teacher says he's competely given up on trying to teach your class about the Gay 90s! (Eric, Bert and Brian laugh harder. The Principal starts to get irate.) You see? That's exactly what I'm talking about! You are both suspended for a week! (Eric, Bert and Brian are ashamed.) PRINCIPAL: (neutral, but comes up with a plan.) Oh wait, forget it. You're not suspended. I've got a better idea. (puts on a scheming expression, and the three students are unaware of their fate. Cut to Mr Prickly's class.) MR PRICKLY: So Eric, Bert and Brian! I understand Principal Lawrence has made a little arrangement with you guys - a little probation! You see, those trouble-makers are not allowed to laugh for a whole week, and if they do laugh, they'll be expelled and have to go to another school where they'd get their butts kicked by all the other delinquents - Ha ha ha! (everyone but Eric, Bert and Brian laughs - the three knew better not to laugh.) Well, I was real proud to hear that, for this is Sex Education Week. That's right - SEX ED Week! (the three try not to laugh, for Mr Prickly gets closer to them.) We're gonna talk about the PENIS! We'll be talking about the VAGINA! Do you think that's funny Eric? DO YOU FIND IT AMUSING THAT WE'RE GONNA BE TALKING ABOUT THE TESTICLES! (Eric holds his mouth to keep himself from laughing too hard.) Yes, we're ALSO gonna be talking about VENEREAL DISEASE! SEXUAL INTERCOURSE! THE SCROTUM! THE CLITORIS! AND... (He pulls Eric's hand away from his mouth.) And we will definitely be spending a lot of time talking about MASTURBATION! (the whole class explodes with laughter, and by the end of the day Eric, Bert and Brian can't hold it back any longer, and run out laughing so hard they'd look and sound as though they've run out of breath!) (transition to Eric having returned home from school, to find his parents cross with him. Eric is crying because he is in trouble.) KIMBERLY: Eric what were you thinking? Trying to be the class clown are you? You know, some jokes are funny, but the ones you made are not! DIESEL: I can't believe you got in trouble big time for telling bad jokes! You're grounded, you're grounded, you're grounded, you're grounded, you're grounded! KIMBERLY: NOW GO UPSTAIRS TO YOUR ROOM NOW! ERIC: (runs up to his room crying) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (TO BE CONTINUED... Stay tuned for Episode 9, when Eric goes out on a date with Julie for the first time!) Category:Grounded Series Category:Grounded Videos Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Eric Episodes Category:Episodes